Semiconductor devices are used in a large number of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, and others. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits. Integrated circuits include field-effect transistors (FETs) such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors.
One of the goals of the semiconductor industry is to continue shrinking the size and increasing the speed of individual FETs. To achieve these goals, fin FETs (FinFETs) or multiple gate transistors will be used in sub 32 nm transistor nodes. For example, FinFETs not only improve areal density (the gate density (i.e., transistor count) in the same layout area compared to the traditional planar device) but also improve gate control of the channel. That is, FinFETs boost the performance and reduce leakage (power consumption) of individual transistor).
Bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) and FinFETs require different structures. Therefore, they are typically are fabricated using different fabrication processes.